2NE1
center|650px 2NE1 *'Nombre:' **2NE1 (Internacional) se pronuncia: 'To anyone' o 'Twenty one'. **투애니원 (tuaeniwon) en Corea. **トゥエニィワン (to~uenyiwan) en Japon. **'¿Por qué '2NE1'?:' YG Entertainment inicialmente nombró al grupo '21', con el propósito de mostrar la imagen 'joven y fresca' de esa edad sin embargo, tras descubrir que un cantante ya tenía ese nombre, lo cambiaron a '2NE1'. 'NE' proviene de New Evolution, por lo que su nombre significa: La Nueva Evolución del Siglo 21. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de integrante:' 3 Chicas ** Ex-integrante: 1 Chica *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 17 de mayo del 2009. **'En Japón:' 16 de marzo del 2011. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' **Blackjack (Corea) **Pink Nolza! (Japon) *'Color oficial:' Rosa, Fucsia y Blanco. *'Agencia: ' **YG Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (misma que BIGBANG, PSY, Epik High, Lee Hi, Akdong Musician, WINNER, IKON y BLACKPINK). **Avex Group y YGEX (Japón) **Will.i.am Music Group (U.S.A.) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwan) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Cuando el grupo fue anunciado, éste iba a tener sólo tres miembros (Bom, CL y Minzy), pero en enero de 2009 el presidente de YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun Suk, anunció que Sandara Park (Dara), también formaría parte del grupo. Llegados a ese punto el público empezó a especular que habría otro miembro más, para ser algo así como un "BIGBANG femenino", sin embargo YG Entertainment anunció que éste se quedaría como un grupo de cuatro miembros. '2009: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Fire En marzo de 2009, 2NE1 se juntó con BIGBANG para lanzar el single digital "'Lollipop'", una canción creada para la nueva línea de móviles ''Cyon de LG. Éste no fue promocionado como un single, pues era una canción para un anuncio. Hubo problemas en los ranking pues "Lollipop" resultó ser un éxito, llegando al número uno en varios charts online. A finales de abril, Yang Hyun Suk reveló que 2NE1 debutaría con un single llamado "Fire", que se lanzaría digitalmente en mayo de 2009. La canción fue lanzada poco a poco, empezando el 1 de mayo y acabando el día 6 del mismo mes. De esta canción se lanzaron dos vídeos musicales; una versión en el "espacio” (Space) y otra versión en la "calle" (Street). '2010: Primer Album Completo 'To Anyone' El 9 de febrero de 2010, sin previo aviso, el sencillo 'Follow me' fue lanzado digitalmente y fue usado posteriormente por Samsung para promocionar su teléfono móvil Corby. Durante el verano de 2010, 2NE1 viajó a Los Ángeles y a Londres para grabar canciones en inglés para un posible debut en Estados Unidos, bajo la producción de will.i.am, miembro de The Black Eyed Peas. El grupo grabó 10 canciones. El director ejecutivo de YG Entertainment declaró que tenían programado debutar al grupo durante 2011, cuando el tour mundial de The Black Eyed Peas haya concluido, así como sus propias actividades en Corea del Sur y Japón. El anticipado primer álbum 'To Anyone' salió a la venta el 9 de septiembre de 2010 y fue un éxito rotundo. El álbum contiene 12 canciones, las cuales fueron promocionadas de forma simultánea. Ganaron el primer lugar en el programa Mnet M!Countdown con 'Clap Your Hands' el mismo día de su regreso, seguido por una victoria en KBS Music Bank con 'Go Away', y un Premio Mutizen una semana después de su regreso en SBS Inkigayo con 'Can't Nobody'. En total, 2NE1 ganó 11 veces en los diferentes programas de música en Corea del Sur. Tras un breve receso, el director de YG Entertainment anunció el 21 de octubre de 2010 que 2NE1 promocionaría otra canción del álbum el 31 de octubre. Fue revelado posteriormente que sería 'It Hurts', un sencillo que se distingue del resto del álbum por tener un sonido único. El videoclip, que fue dirigido por Kim Hye Jung ( director de sencillo Butterfly de G-Dragon), tiene un concepto gótico que adopta la temática de Halloween. El 26 de noviembre, 2NE1 lanzó el sencillo 'Don't Stop The Music', como parte de una campaña publicitaria de Yamaha en Tailandia para su nuevo modelo de motoneta Fiore. 2011: Debut en Japon, Primer y Segundo Mini-álbum '2NE1' El debut en Japón de 2NE1 estaba originalmente programado para diciembre de 2010, pero fue retrasado hasta febrero del 2011. El 22 de febrero, Avex anunció que 'Go Away' (su sencillo debut en Japón) sería lanzado el 9 de marzo de 2011. Posteriormente fue usado como tema musical del programa japonés Mezamashi TV. 2NE1 planeaba hacer su debut en vivo en Music Station, pero fue pospuesto debido al terremoto y tsunami de Japón de 2011. 2NE1, el primer álbum de larga duración del grupo, fue lanzado el 16 de marzo de 2011 en Japón, sin promociones debido al terremoto. Debutó en el puesto 24 de las listas de Oricon, con 3,680 copias vendidas, sin alcanzar buenos resultados. 2NE1 participó en la campaña de Naver Pray For Japan para recaudar fondos para las víctimas del terremoto. Su debut japonés fue re-programado para septiembre de 2011. El 11 de mayo de 2011 se lanzó el sencillo, recibiendo muy buena acogida de parte de la crítica y de los fans, alcanzando el primer lugar de ventas. Desde el 19 de junio YG Entertainment empezó a subir teasers diarios del nuevo sencillo 'I Am The Best', en la página oficial de 2NE1 en Facebook, a modo de cuenta regresiva hasta su lanzamiento el 24 de junio. Al llegar la fecha, si bien fue lanzado como planeado, YG Entertainment emitió un comunicado a través de Facebook diciendo que el videoclip iba a retrasarse dos o tres días más debido al lo arduo que resultó el trabajo de edición de este. 2012: Quinto sencillo 'I Love You' y Primer Tour 'New Evolution Global Tour' En el canal de Youtube de 2NE1 se liberó el teaser del grupo de su nuevo sencillo I'' Love You, posteriormente se estrenó el video musical, el 7 de julio de 2012. El sencillo se situó entre unos días en el puesto n.º1 en música electrónica de ''iTunes España. Semanas después lanzan el sencillo en inglés 'Take The World On', con el artista estadounidense Will.i.am. El sencillo 'Scream', fue lanzado a finales de marzo de 2012, el video musical completo se publicó en Avex Group empresa musical de Japón. Actualmente el grupo se encuentra grabando su segundo álbum de larga duración en Corea del Sur, cuyo estreno se tiene programado para principios de 2013. YG Entertainment cito que el retraso del regreso del grupo se debió a presiones potenciales sobre el grupo como resultado de su gira New Evolution Global Tour, ya que el álbum se iba a estrenar en noviembre de 2012. También dicha agencia confirmó que las nuevas actividades de 2NE1 se llevarán a cabo en el primer semestre de 2013, indicando en una nota de prensa que la compañía «se centrará en la producción del álbum y las promociones para 2NE1». 2013: Retraso del Regreso de 2NE1 y Debut CL Mientras que en diciembre de 2012 el CEO de la agencia de entretenimiento confirmó oficialmente las nuevas actividades de 2NE1 en el primer semestre de 2013, afirmando en un comunicado que la compañía" se centrará en la producción y promoción del álbum de 2NE1", no ha habido ningún funcionario anuncios relativos a una remontada desde el anuncio. El 18 de febrero de 2013 el grupo CL líder de arrojar algo de luz sobre la reaparición prevista del grupo. Ella reveló que el regreso del grupo está programada para algún momento de abril, con un único y el concepto principal aún no se ha elegido. El 14 de marzo de 2013, "Take The World On", la colaboración Inglés del grupo con Will.i.am para el Proyecto Ultrabook Intel finalmente fue liberado, casi año tras un video detrás de las escenas con el grupo graba la canción fue lanzada. El 21 de marzo de 2013, CL confirmó que actualmente no hay planes para que el grupo lanzará un álbum en Inglés, ya que el grupo quiere la liberación de unos pocos más canciones en Inglés antes de sentirse lo suficientemente cómodos para grabar un álbum de larga duración. Ella reveló que una versión en Inglés de "I Love You" fue grabado casi, pero desechó debido a conflictos con la del grupo New World Tour Evolution. El 16 de abril de 2013, Will.i.am lanzó la versión completa de "Dumb Gettin", su colaboración Inglés con el grupo, en su canal oficial de Youtube unos días antes de la fecha de lanzamiento prevista de su álbum # fuerza de voluntad,se dice que su regreso será después de su 4.º aniversario, primero será CL y su álbum en solitario el 28 de mayo y en junio se lanzara un álbum de larga duración de 2NE1, se dice que ya tienen las suficientes canciones para su debut en América. CL lanza el video oficial y single de The Baddest Female como debut solista, el álbum de CL y 2NE1 todavía no tiene título según fuentes. 'Regreso de 2NE1 con 'Falling in Love' y 'Do You Love Me El 17 de junio de 2013, se anunció que 2NE1 haría su regreso a finales de julio con un single llamado "Falling In Love". También se reveló que lanzará al menos cuatro nuevas canciones en total, de julio a octubre. El segundo single de su próximo álbum se dio a conocer como "Do You Love Me" y que será lanzado el 7 de agosto de 2013. En su cuenta oficial de YouTube lanzan dos teaser oficiales llamados 2NE1 you Love Me M/V el 1º salió a la luz el el 4 de agosto como si fuese una fiesta en el baño y el segundo el 5 de agosto una fiesta de pijamas entre las chicas de la banda hasta ahora el video "Falling In Love ha alcanzado las 15.000.000 visitas en YouTube. El 7 de agosto se estrenó el M/V oficial del segundo single en su cuenta oficial de YouTube. Si bien en un principio se anunció que el grupo lanzaría al menos cuatro nuevas canciones en total, de julio a octubre de 2013, sólo dos canciones ("Falling in Love" y "Do You Love Me?") había sido puesto en libertad a finales de octubre. El 15 de noviembre se descubrió una noticia de que el grupo participaría en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2013 y que lanzarían un nuevo single y el video antes del los MAMAS 2013 en principio no pensaban participar pero la repentina decisión de participar en el dicho evento que tendrá lugar en Hong Kong. En una rueda de prensa que se celebró el 18 de noviembre de Double Park se dio una conferencia en que se reveló la nueva gira mundial 2014 del grupo y también revelaron el título de de su nuevo single que tiene por nombre "'Missing You'" preparado para estrenarse el 21 de noviembre de 2013. El 20 de noviembre se publicó el video oficial del grupo en su cuenta ha día de hoy con un total de 1.500.000 visitas por el momento en el video se ve a la líder CL desnuda en una escena que es lo más destacable del video y también a Dara con un extravagante sombrero negro. La nueva gira mundial del grupo comenzará en marzo de 2014. '''Ultimo regreso del año con su nuevo sencillo 'Missing You'' El 18 de noviembre, Park Bom y Sandara Park, revelaron un video de su “conferencia de prensa urgente”. La primera cosa de la que hablaron fue su gira mundial, la cual iniciará en marzo del próximo año en Seúl y visitará países asiáticos incluyendo China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Singapur, Tailandia, Malasia y Japón. Ellas anunciaron su regreso para el 21 de noviembre a la medía noche y y lanzarán su nueva canción Missing You al igual que el video musical a la media noche de ese día. El 18 de Noviembre, 2NE1 reveló un teaser para su próxima canción 'Missing You' a través de su canal oficial en YouTube. El teaser es un video clip que solo muestra a CL y podemos escuchar una de sus líneas sin música, dando a los fans una clara impresión de la voz de CL. El 19 de noviembre, siguiendo a el teaser de CL para 'Missing You' el día de ayer, ahora es el turno de Minzy. Igual que el adelanto del día de ayer, solo escuchamos una voz cantando con una imagen al estilo vintage. Ese mismo dia ha lanzado los dos últimos teasers de sus integrante Dara y Bom. Como en los cortos anteriores, el vídeo aún es una captura de ambas que muestra una parte de la canción que interpretan. El 20 de noviembre, 2NE1 ha revelado nuevas imágenes teaser tan solo horas antes del lanzamiento de su vídeo musical a medianoche en Corea. Estas imágenes son diferentes de las utilizadas para los adelantos de audio de la parte de cada miembro en 'Missing You'. Tienen la misma atmósfera melancólica y solitaria que los teaser previos pero estos se sitúan en el interior. El 21 de noviembre a la medía noche KST , 2NE1 revelo su nuevo sencillo 'Missing You' y ha estado liderando varios sitios musicales desde su lanzamiento. El vídeo musical fue revelado junto con el sencillo, también esta recibiendo mucha atención. Las miembros de 2NE1 mostraron un sutil y calmado ambiente que parece de ensueño El single 'Missing You' hasta día de hoy, es el más descargado tras su rotundo éxito en las listas de música tanto nacional como internacional. El video de esta misma canción ha sido elogiado por su sensibilidad y su excelente fotografía, y se ha debatido mucho el 'desnudo' de la líder CL. '2014: Segundo Tour 'AON World Tour 2014 El 1 de marzo comienza la nueva gira mundial de la banda visitando tales países como China, Malasia, Taiwan, Japón, Corea, Estados Unidos y a la espera de que se revele también en algunos países de Europa planeado fijamente en España o Reino Unido. Su segundo álbum fue revelado por tres videoconferencias de chat en vivo con los directores turísticos de Los Ángeles que dirigirán la gira mundial del grupo en América, a la espera del próximo álbum las chicas revelaron que también la gira llevará el nombre de ''AON - All Or Nothing'. '''Regreso con su Segundo Album Completo 'Crush' El 13 de febrero, YG publico: “El primer grupo de YG que realizara su regreso el 2014 será 2NE1”. En la publicación se revelo 2NE1 regresara con su segundo álbum titulado 'Crush'. El álbum está contiene 10 canciones. Con excepción de una pista que ya fue anteriormente lanzada en Japón, todos las demás canciones serán nuevas. Se reveló en una noticia salida del instagram oficial del grupo y que incluirá temas compuestos por la líder CL. El 18 de febrero, YG Entertainment dio una actualización sobre el regreso de 2NE1, anunciando un retraso de dos días en el lanzamiento de su segundo álbum. YG Life publico este anuncio sobre el álbum de 2NE1, el cual estaba programado para ser lanzado el 24 de febrero, será lanzado el 26 de febrero a las 12AM (técnicamente el 27 de febrero). Sin embargo, estará en las tiendas el 7 de marzo. El 19 de febrero, YG revelo la lista de canciones para el segundo álbum de larga duración de 2NE1, 'Crush', que incluirá la versión coreana 'Scream', 'Crush', 'Baby I Miss You' entre otras. La primera canción a promocionar es 'Come Back Home' producida por el productor principal de YG Teddy y otros productores mezcla los géneros de R&B, reggae y hip hop. El 24 de febrero, han revelado el primer teaser correspondió con el de Sandara Park, quién siempre sorprende por sus nuevos estilismos, y esta vez no ha sido una excepción. Después de lanzar una imagen teaser de Sandara Park unas horas antes, 2NE1 ha lanzado una nueva imagen teaser de Minzy, quién toma el color rosa y lo hace su fuerte. El 25 de febrero, CL es la siguiente en protagonizar el teaser para “Crush”. Permaneciendo de frente a nosotros, va vestida en cuero negro y con un suéter que tapa su boca. La imagen teaser final para el próximo álbum de 2NE1, ha sido revelada. Es de la integrante Park Bom, quien luce hermosa como siempre, incluso detrás de la cerca de alambre. El 27 de febrero, finalmente se ha lanzado su segundo album completo 'Crush'. El álbum se ha posicionado rápidamente entre los más descargados de las tiendas virtuales gracias a 'Come Back Home', primer sencillo que ya lidera las listas de Daum, Olleh, Cyworld, entre otros Happy, Good To You entre otras canciones saldrán a la venta en forma física el 7 de marzo. El 3 de marzo, se revelaron los primeros vídeos musicales, el primero para su canción a promocionar 'Come Back Home' y el segundo vídeo es para la pista número 7 del álbum 'Happy'. 'Celebración de su 5to aniversario 'Gotta Be You El 18 de mayo, 2NE1 confirmo que lanzará el vídeo musical para ''Gotta Be You'' el 21 de mayo para celebrar su quinto aniversario desde su debut. La canción viene del álbum ''Crush'' el cual fue revelado en febrero. Anteriormente de este álbum, los vídeos para ''HAPPY'' y ''Come Back Home'' su canción a promocionar fueron revelados. ''Gotta Be You'' es la segunda canción a promocionar y fue presentado en en vivo varias veces. El 21 de mayo, como se prometió hace tres días atrás en el blog oficial YG-Life, 2NE1 ahora a revelado su vídeo musical para ''Gotta Be You'. '''Regreso a Japon con su Nuevo Album Japones 'Crush' El 16 de junio, 2NE1 confirmo que se está preparando para su regreso japonés con un nuevo album japones. El cuarteto pronto revelará la versión japonesa de su álbum 'Crush', y para ir preparando a sus fans antes de la fecha de publicación, el 25 de junio, ha lanzado un popurrí con las canciones del disco. También se puede ver un teaser con los vídeos musicales en version japones. El 18 de junio, , han lanzado ahora las versiones cortas de los vídeos musicales para 'Do You Love Me' y 'Falling in Love'. Mientras que los vídeos musicales son más o menos lo mismo que las versiones coreanas originales, se puede escuchar las versiones japonesas de la canción. El 25 de junio se lanzó 'Crush' en versión japonesa incluyendo los singles 'I Love You', 'Falling In Love', 'Do You Love Me' y 'Missing You' más las otras canciones de la versión coreana del álbum Crush todos ellos en japonés que incluyen video para acompañar. Ese mismo día 25 de junio, continúan liberando las versiones japonesas de sus vídeos musicales. Tras la publicación de los vídeos musicales para 'Happy', 'Missing You', 'Do You Love Me' y 'Falling in Love', 'Come Back Home' y 'Gotta Be You' han sido reveladas. El 26 de junio, 2NE1 ahora reveló el vídeo musical completo para la versión japonesa de 'Crush'. '2015: Debut de CL en los Estados Unidos con 'Dr. Pepper' y Descanso Temporal' Se ha confirmado que la líder CL estará preparando su debut en solitario en América. A día de hoy se ha dado a conocer que 2NE1 ha firmado con Capital Records. 2NE1 se tomo un descanso en el 2015 para que cada miembro tenga actividades en solitario a excepción de Bom que tuvo un gran descanso por ser acusada de traer medicamentos ilegales a corea. Minzy abrió una academia de baile, CL se preparo para su debut en Estados Unidos mientras que Dara dedico gran tiempo en la actuación trabajando en dramas. 2016: Salida de Minzy y anuncio de comeback Habiendo pocas noticias de sus actividades, con CL trabajando en EEUU y Dara enfocándose en la actuación, surgieron rumores de separación, que YGE continuó negando. A inicios de abril se reportaron rumores de que Minzy, tras la finalización de su contrato con YGE, estaría dejando la agencia y el grupo. Poco después, se anunció que se daría una conferencia de prensa para referirse al tema, y ese mismo día se reveló que al acercarse la fecha de vencimiento del contrato, Minzy fue la única en estar en desacuerdo con renovarlo y por lo tanto, se decidió que el grupo continuaría con tres integrantes, recalcando que no se agregarían nuevas miembros. Además, Yang Hyun Suk dijo que el grupo estaba preparando un nuevo lanzamiento para el verano. Integrantes center|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Park Bom, CL y Dara *Park Bom (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Dara (Vocalista y Bailarina) *CL (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrante: *Minzy (Maknae, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2009-2016 Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Promocional' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' Conciertos/Tours *'NOLZA (2011)' **Agosto 26, 27 y 28, 2011 - Olympic Hall, Olympic Park Korea. *'NOLZA En Japón (2011).' **Septiembre 19 y 20, 2011 -'' Yokohama Arena.'' **Septiembre 24 y 25, 2011 - Kobe World Memorial Hall. **Octubre 1 y 2, 2011 - Chiba Makuhari Messe. *'New Evolution 2NE1 Global Tour (2012)' **Julio 28 y 29, 2012 - Seúl - Olympic Gymnastics Stadium. **Agosto 17, 2012'' - Newark, New Jersey - ''Prudential Center. **Agosto 24, 2012 - Los Ángeles - Nokia Theater LA Live. **Agosto y Septiembre 31 y 2, 2012 - Osaka - Osaka Castle Hall. **Septiembre 7 y 8, 2012 - Nagoya - Gaishi Hall. **Septiembre 11 y 12, 2012 - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena. **Septiembre 29 y 30, 2012 - Saitama - Super Arena Saitama. **Noviembre 16, 2012 - Taipei - Taipei Arena. **Diciembre 1, 2012 - Singapur - Indoor Stadium. *'All Or Nothing World Tour (2014)' **Marzo 1 y 2, 2014 - Seúl - Corea del Sur - Olympic Park SK Handball Stadium. **Marzo 22, 2014 - Hong Kong - Hong Kong - Asia World Expo. **Abril 11, 2014 - Shanghái - China - Shanghai Grand Stage. **Abril 19, 2014 - Beijing - China - Beijing Mastercard Center. **Abril 26 y 27, 2014 - Taipei - Taiwán - University of Taipei Gym. **Mayo 17, 2014 - Manila - Filipinas - Mall of Asia. **Mayo 24, 2014 - Kuala Iumpur - Malasia - Stadium Negara. **Junio 8, 2014 - Jakarta - Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium. **Junio 28, 2014 - Singapur - Singapur - Singapore Indoor Stadium. **Julio 5 y 6, 2014 - Kanagawa - Japón - Yokohama Arena. **Julio 12 y 13, 2014 - Hyogo - Japón - Kobe World Hall. Conciertos Participativos *'YG Family Concert (2010).' **Diciembre 3 y 5, 2010 - Olympic Stadium, Olympic Park Korea. *'YG Family 15th Anniversary Concert (2011).' **Diciembre, 2011 - Olympic Stadium, Olympic Park Korea. *'YG Family Concert (2012).' **Enero, 2012 - Japón. * YG Family 2014 World Tour: Power. ** 12 y 13 Abril 2014- Osaka, Japón.(Kyocera Dome) ** 3 y 4 Mayo 2014- Tokyo,Japón.(Tokyo Dome) ** 15 Agosto 2014- Seúl, Corea del Sur (Jamsil Olimpic Stadium) ** 30 Agosto 2014- Shangai, China (Shanghai Stadium) ** 13 y 14 Septiembre 2014- Singapúr (Singapore Indoor Stadium) ** 19 Octubre 2014- Beijing, China ( Workers Stadium) ** 25 Octubre 2014- Taoyuan, Taiwan (Taoyuan County Stadium) Colaboraciones *Will.i.am feat. apl.de.ap and 2NE1 - Gettin Dumb *M-Flo Feat. 2NE1 - She's So (Outta Control) * Will.i.am ft 2NE1 - Take the world on * Lollipop (ft. BIGBANG) Programas de Televisión. *Danbi (como invitadas)(27/12/09)(2009) *2NE1TV (2009) *2NE1TV 2 (2010) *Strong Heart(2010) * Win Win (2010) *2NE1TV 3 Live: Worldwide (2011) *Running Man (como invitadas ep.156) (2013) *DO YOU LOVE ME (2013) *Double Park TV (2013) * Beatles Code 3D (2014) * Running Man (como invitadas, episodio 195) (2014) * America´s Next Top Model CBSTV (2014) Premios Curiosidades * Bom y CL, en un principio, debutarían como solistas; por su parte Dara lo haría como actriz y Minzy formaría parte de un dúo junto a May Doni. *Cuando surgió el proyecto de 2NE1, éste iba a estar integrado por: Bom, CL y Minzy *La ex Miss Corea Honey Lee, iba a ser miembro de 2NE1. *La miembro Jooyi del grupo RANIA, dijo que había rechazado la oferta de unirse al grupo en la formación de éste para lograr el quinteto que la empresa quería, si Jooyi hubiera aceptado 2NE1 hubiera sido la versión femenina de Big Bang. *En un principio la líder del grupo sería Bom, por ser la de mayor edad, pero con la adición de Dara, la empresa le traspasó el liderazgo a CL. *Las 4 han dicho en diversas ocaciones que su grupo favorito de k-pop es Wonder Girls y se les ha visto asistiendo a sus conciertos *Las 4 se llevan muy bien con las 6 miembros de Wonder Girls inclusive SoHee es de las mejores amigas de CL *Son consideradas como "Las hermanas menores de BIGBANG". *Han sido el único grupo femenino en emprender una gira mundial. *El título original de su canción Hate You era Fuck You, sin embargo la compañía decidió cambiarlo debido a que Minzy era menor de edad y no querían influir de manera negativa, en los fans adolescentes que escuchaban el grupo. *Hicieron una colaboración en el nuevo álbum de Will.i.am, con la canción "Gettin' Dumb". *Estarán en el mismo escenario que el cantante Snoop Dogg, en el concierto ‘Unite All Originals Live with Snoop Dogg‘. *Alcanzaron el primer lugar en iTunes, con el álbum "To Anyone", superando a Eminem. *Al contrario de lo que todos los fans piensan, son cercanas a las chicas de Girls' Generation *Son reconocidas por ser un grupo diferente, con un estilo propio y con una gran energía en los palcos. *En menos de 24 horas el single "Falling in Love" se encuentra en el puesto 1 en iTunes Music (en los países: Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwan, Malasia, Brunei, Hong Kong y Vietnam). También ingreso un ranking considerable en México, Finlandia, Hungria, Suecia, Polonia y más. *Estarán lanzando, un single tras otro, a cada mes. *2NE1 se a convertido en el primer grupo de KPOP en la historia en sacar 5 singles consecutivo y lograr ALL KILL en las listas de la música. *''Missing You'' alcanzo mas de 10 millones de visitas. *Tras la liberación del álbum "Crush" la canción "Come Back Home" consiguió un "All Kill" en las listas de música, dentro de la hora de su liberación, junto con la mayoría de los 10 mejores lugares ocupados por otras canciones del álbum que incluye "Gotta Be You" sosteniendo el puesto número 2 en todas las listas online. *2ne1 por primera vez revela un álbum completo, aunque en el 2010 saco un álbum, Crush será un álbum con 10 canciones, más de la mitad son nuevas y estará la versión coreana de Scream. Este álbum tiene el mayor empeño de la YG y trabajo como si cada canción fuera un single. *El vídeo musical del Come Back Home fue unos de los videos más caros y con el presupuesto más alto que ha tenido 2NE1, Ya que este vídeo requirió un gran nivel de trabajo gráfico y el más moderno con computadora.La presentación del single del vídeo fue presentado por primera vez en su concierto en Seúl el 1 y 2 de marzo. *El vídeo "Happy" fue grabado en 2012, cuando fueron a la presentación de Estados Unidos el 11/11/12﻿ *El nuevo álbum de 2NE1 "CRUSH" establece el récord más alto charting en U.S al album más vendido Kpop, se ubicó en el 61 en el Billboard 200. [1] * 2NE1 esta nominada a mejor artista femenino y mejor artista del año en los premios MAMA 2014. * CL prepara su Debut en solitario en América para inicios de primavera. * 2NE1 ha Firmado Contrato con la Disquera Capitol Records. * "I Am The Best" es re-lanzada como sencillo en iTunes por la disquera Capitol Records para la distribución de su música en Estados Unidos. * En la lista de BILLBOARD "Fin de Año: Álbumes Mundiales", 2NE1 fue el único artista/grupo de Kpop que aparece en los 15 puestos, colocándose en el lugar 11. * BILLBOARD considera al segundo album de 2NE1 "CRUSH" como el mejor album del K-pop. * COME BACK HOME esta dentro de los 10 videos mas populares de k-pop del 2014. * "Gotta be you" de 2NE1 nominada a canción del año por MTV Iggy. * 2NE1 se ubica en el #9 en la lista de Billboard Artistas de Álbumes Mundiales 2014. * Park Bom no se presento en los SBS Gayo Daejun, por problemas de una supuesta droga que era su medicamento y por esto no se presento, por seguridad y para que Bom se tome un tiempo en reflexionar, pero volverá para el 2015. * A pesar de que Bom no estuvo para recibir con las demás chicas el premio del mejor grupo femenino en los SBS Gayo Daejun 2014, la chicas la tomaron en cuenta en su presentación, Minzy canto su parte, CL menciono sus canciones favoritas Baby i Miss You y Gotta Be You y también uso su anillo y Dara uso su vestuario, las chicas hicieron esto a Bom para demostrar que Bom es una parte muy importante del grupo. * BIGBANG y 2NE1 fueron anunciados como los únicos artistas K-pop''' que fueron incluidos en la lista top 50 de ganadores en los “2015 YouTube Music Awards”. * Fueron nominadas junto con Super Junior y Girls Generation en los Teen Choice Awards. * '''Ailee reveló que ella queria ser parte de algun grupo femenino, especialmente de 2NE1. * Emma Stone reveló el año pasado que estaba obsesionada con el K-Pop y "I am the best" de 2NE1 era su canción favorita. * 2NE1 se presento en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2015 '''despues de casi un año sin estar todas juntas. * La presentación de 2NE1 en los '''Mnet Asian Music Awards 2015 ''' fue un total secreto, sus nombres no aparecían en ninguna lista, no hubo ensayo en el recinto e incluso, solo su productor lo sabía * Se espera que 2NE1 tenga su esperado regreso en algun momento del 2016. * 2NE1 es la artista femenina en estar en el TOP 3 de girl groups, con mejores ventas digitales por 4 años consecutivos. * La estrella de la serie de Teen Wolf (serie de TV americana famosa) '''Arden Cho eligió a 2NE1 como uno de sus grupos favoritos de K-POP. * El día 5 de abril, YG comunicó oficialmente y después de muchos rumores la salida del grupo de Minzy, quien ya está men conversaciones con otras agencias: “''Este es el comunicado oficial de YG Entertainment sobre los rumores de la separación de 2NE1. '“Sentimos traer esta lamentable noticia a los fans de 2NE1 que han esperado durante un largo tiempo. '“Les informamos oficialmente de que la maknae de 2NE1, Gong Minzy, ya no será parte de 2NE1. '“El contrato de YG con 2NE1 finaliza el 5 de mayo de 2016. El pasado enero, tuvimos una entrevista individual cara a cara con cada miembro sobre la renovación de sus contratos y mostramos nuestro deseo de reformar el grupo. Lamentablemente, Gong Minzy no sentía lo mismo. '“Tener que decir adiós a una colega que ha estado con nosotros desde que era aprendiz, durante 11 años, es muy difícil. Sin embargo, entendemos completamente y respetamos la posición de Gong Minzy ya que el grupo tuvo que frenar repentinamente sus promociones hace dos años. Por lo tanto, ciertamente sentimos más pena que insatisfacción. '“Después de anunciar la decisión de Gong Minzy de abandonar el grupo, las otras miembros se mostraron confusas y preguntaron: “¿Se separará así 2NE1?”. Yang Hyun Suk se encontró con las tres miembros y dijo: “Quiero proteger a 2NE1 hasta el final sin importar cómo. Cuando se haga difícil reunámonos y seamos fuertes y superemos esto”. Mostrando esta fuerte voluntad, las otras tres miembros están preparando una nueva canción con un regreso veraniego en mente. No se añadirán miembros adicionales para reemplazar a Gong Minzy. '“2NE1 es un grupo de chicas que ha recibido mucho amor de los fans locales e internacionales, suficiente para una gira mundial, durante siete años desde su debut. '“Incluso desde una perspectiva internacional, no es fácil mantener a un grupo activo durante más de siete años. '“De hecho, es casi imposible hacerlo sin superar varias crisis y dificultades. '“Al igual que la crisis que el grupo experimentó cuando suspendió todas sus actividades oficiales debido al incidente de hace dos años, haremos también lo mejor para superar esta situación de una miembro abandonando el grupo. '“YG y las miembros prometieron hacer una resolución firme a los fans que han confiado en la música de 2NE1 y han esperado. '“Prometemos regresar con el estilo más 2NE1 y la música más apropiada para 2NE1. '“Gracias”.'' Enlaces *Página Oficial Corea *Página Oficial Japón *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Twitter Bom *Twitter Dara *Twitter CL Instagram *Instagram 2NE1 *Instagram Bom *Instagram CL *Instagram Dara me2day *me2day Dara *me2day Bom *me2day CL Galería 2NE1 01.jpg 2NE1 02.jpg 2NE1 03.jpg 2NE1 04.jpg 2NE1 05.jpg 2NE1 06.jpg 2NE1 07.jpg 2NE1 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:2NE1 - Fire (Street Ver)| Fire (Street Ver) Archivo:2NE1 - Fire (Space Ver)| Fire (Space Ver) Archivo:2NE1 - I Don't Care|I Don't Care Archivo:2NE1 - Follow Me|Follow Me Archivo:2NE1 - Clap Your Hands|Clap Your Hands Archivo:2NE1 - Go Away|Go Away Archivo:2NE1 - Can't Nobody|Can't Nobody Archivo:2NE1 - It Hurts|It Hurts 'Japón' Archivo:2NE1 - I Am The Best (Japanese Ver)|I Am The Best (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:2NE1 - Hate You (Japanese Ver)|Hate You (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:2NE1 - Ugly (Japanese Ver)|Ugly (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:2NE1 - Lonely (Japanese Ver)|Lonely (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:2NE1 - Go Away (Japanese Ver)|Go Away (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:2NE1 - Scream|Scream Archivo:2NE1 - I Love You (Japanese Ver)|I Love You (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:MV 2NE1 - MISSING YOU (JAPANESE)|Missing You (Japanese Ver.) 'Internacional' Archivo:2NE1 - Can't Nobody (English Ver)|Can't Nobody (English Ver.) Archivo:Will.i.am Feat. 2NE1 - Take The World On (Music Video)|Take The World On Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KDebut2009 Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Yg family Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:YGEX Categoría:Will.i.am Music Group Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan